Of Snow and Seers
by TheChibitalian47
Summary: What if Canada lost his memory in an 'accident' and was magically transported to a field in Scotland. What if he somehow became a child again and was raised by the Lovegoods? What if there was a prophecy of him and 'the seer' and what if Voldemort was determined to not let it come true? OOC Characters, No Pairings, Rated T for Violence, Character Death, and Hetalia!
1. Prologue

_Hidden at first like the demons in eyes,_

 _Forgotten child lies down with a sigh,_

 _But then, with time, the cracks take charge,_

 _Nothing is hidden, nothing at large._

 _Seer child opens its eyes,_

 _A flash of light, a strangled cry._

 _Wicked demon shows its face,_

 _There's no escape, you're trapped with this fate._

 _Hidden at first like the demons in eyes,_

 _What was hidden has now been found._

 _Hidden at first like the demons in eyes,_

 _Wicked demon,_

 _The ends are lies._

* * *

 **Hello people! This is the prologue to a new story that I am making! I deleted my other story I had on here, because I lost interest almost immediately, as the anime I was basing it off of lost my interest. This story will be somewhat of a crack-fic, but at the same time serious, after all, what's a Hetalia fanfiction without the crack elements? The poem belongs to me, but the rhythm and inspiration for it does not belong to me. What I mean is, it's based off of a different poem, which I have no idea who the author is, but I modified most of it. Thanks for reading the prologue/poem,**

 **-TheChibitalian**

P.S. I'm writing this on a whim because I just listened to Eleanor Rigby after watching episode 35 of Hetalia and the third Harry Potter movie.


	2. Chapter 1

_Yes, yes I remember that time._

 _That time that feels like just yesterday, yet so long ago._

 _Listen here, let me tell you a story, it all begins in a place called purgatory._

 _Well, sort of._

 _For me at least…_

* * *

"Dude! DUDE! I just had an AWESOME idea on how to save the polar bears!"

"Did someone mention zhe awesome me?"

"YOU WANKER! HOW DID YOU GET IN? GO HOME AND WATCH ANIME OR SOMETHING, YOU BUGGER!"

"But I don't wanna, you British jerk of jerks. After all I am a real country so I should be able to go to a world meeting as well!"

"Ohonhonhonhon, Britain-,"

"BUGGER OFF, FRANCE!"

"All of these western countries are so immature!"

"PAAAASSSSTTAAAAA !"

"-sigh- I wonder if I make some noise someone will-,"

"American pigman! I'm gonna beat your head 'till I feel better!"

"Maple hockey! What are you doing? What makes you think I'm Amer-,"

"Cause I can smell the hamburgers and arrogance all the way over here, man!"

"Look, I'm Canada! You can tell from the flag on my backpack, my cheap prescriptions, and lack of gun crime, so stop calling me America or I'll kindly request a second time that you cease!"

"-knuckle crack- Oh, so you're America's little whipping boy, huh?"

"I'M CANADAAAHHH!"

I sighed as I started running from the confused Cuban man. What use is it? I look all around me and see that no one is paying attention, nobody cares.

I run towards the double doors that lead to the exit as I evade an enraged Cuban's head smacks. I quickly rush through the doors and sprint towards my car. Snow crunching under my feet, I unlock the car and quickly make it to the vehicle.

Letting out a breath of relief, I rest my head on the steering wheel and smile. Of course, i had lost him, being practically invisible. It was just a normal world meeting, after all. No need to feel depressed or anything as one normally would be after being ignored constantly and mistaken for one of the biggest pricks out there.

I pick my head up off of the steering wheel and, putting the keys in the ignition, I start driving home. It doesn't matter that I left early; I didn't have anything prepared to talk about. Hell, I didn't think anyone would show up! I mean, the meeting was held in Toronto. After all, who even knows I exist? I mean, the American prick does, but he's abnormally violent towards me, especially when playing sports, and France only knows me for having his "sexy hair, non?" and Cuba has a huge temper, even if he is a nice guy when not clouded by pure and utter rage against America. Even Kumacookie doesn't know who I am.

But, even I have people who recognize me. Who are actually nice to me, because, what is a country with no citizens? Despite all the tension and somewhat hatred for some of my coworkers, (Not that I would tell them to their faces that I don't like them. That's impolite.) I still love Kumacheckers and my citizens. I can relate to my citizens, and to be fair, i still cant remember Kumacheese's name. Nothing can get in the way of me living a happy life. And yet, with all these people surrounding me, I can't help but feel lonesome. Something is just… missing…

I pause my thoughts as I turn on the radio, not caring what came on. For some reason, Songs from the Wood came on, not that I was complaining! I haven't heard it in a while, and at home I always used to jam to this song and its rock and roll flute. It's just such a unique song!

As I was enjoying the old-ish song I was listening to, I failed to notice a beam of light shooting out into the desolate road I was on. (i) I suddenly felt my car lurch and heard a loud "POP!" This was repeated three times until I crashed, all tires popped. Hitting my head on the steering wheel (ii), things around me started to turn black. The last things I saw were blurry figures in black cloaks and with masks on opening the door and pointing stick-things at me. I could only make out a few words said by them, but what I heard made my blood run cold, and memories started to rush towards me at the speed of light.

"You joking… Dark Lord….. eeds hi… don't kno…. is he even a wiza… Britain….. ilthy mudblood…. informat… kill." That is all I heard. That is all I needed to hear to know that I was royally screwed.

The funny thing is, the only thing I could think about, other than being screwed, was how I never got to finish listening to the song! And I just got to the awesome flute solo!

* * *

 **Hello again, guys! Just wanted to say that I don't know when I'll be posting again next, but it is probably sure to be sometime soon! If you guys see any mistakes, or want to add something to this plotline, please leave a review! Hell, even if you just leave random questions for me like what my favorite cookie was or something, I don't care! I'll even answer any questions you have for me, random or not, just please review and put whatever nonsense you want there! After all, it at least shows me that people are, indeed reading, and it will keep me motivated to keep writing and keep trying to improve! Thanks for reading!**

 **-TheChibitalian**

 **P.S. You should really to songs from the wood, it's really good! Also, sorry for the short chapter, I had to cut it short because it's getting late. I swear I have insomnia!**

 **(i) Even though he was in Toronto, in this fanfiction Countries can travel freakishly fast, he was a little more than halfway to Vancouver at the time, as I made his house in Vancouver, and based on the geography and percentage of people who live between Toronto and all those cities and the Rocky Mountains, I would assume that there would be very little traffic, and not many gas stations either. Based on this hypothesis, I made this road desolate, as I have never been to Canada in my life. If I am incorrect in my assumptions, please inform me. (Damn, I can sound so formal when i want to :3 weird.)**

 **(ii) His airbag malfunctioned when the magic hit the car. Consequently, no electricity could flow through the car, as it tends to short out when it comes in contact with magic. So, no airbag, no protection. Simple as that.**


	3. Chapter 2

Today is the coldest day of the year.

It's bitterly cold, and yet I am outside.

It's hard to believe that it's only been a year.

A year since my heart froze.

A year since I put up my mask.

A year since that terrible day.

Sighing, I kneel on my mother's grave, placing down a bouquet of flowers. Yes, I remember that day clearly. _That day, I was searching for my shoes that the Nargles had, yet again, hidden somewhere. My mother was experimenting with spells that day, trying to come up with new ones while my dad was in the kitchen. We all knew how dangerous experimenting with spells could be, but my mother was a cautious woman. She had experimented time and time again, so of course, we weren't really paying much attention. That day, something was different. Something made my mother let her guard down, even if it was for a second._

 _The next thing I knew I heard a loud, strangled cry and saw a flash of light. I knew something was wrong. So, forgetting about my shoes I ran to where my mother was, only to see her lying on the ground, dead, in a pool of her own blood. I stood there in shock, nothing mattered to me anymore, nothing at all. Every little noise was drowned out, and time slowed down to a near stop as my dad ran out of the kitchen. I heard something, no, someone calling my name after what felt like an eternity._

 _"Luna! LUNA! I don't want you to see this anymore! Go to your room! PLEASE!" I heard my dad shout._

 _Without needing to think, I shakily ran to my room and slammed the door shut, jumping onto my bed and hugging a pillow. I buried my face in my pillow as I recalled how fragile my mother looked, and how scared and helpless my dad looked. I felt numb. Nothing mattered to me anymore. Nothing at all._

Off in the distance I see thestrals, and I sighed, my breath forming a cloud. They're such beautiful, yet misunderstood creatures. I wonder, how are they keeping warm in this weather? After all, they're all just skin and bones.

As I start walking back to the house, I can't help but get this uneasy feeling, like something is about to happen. All of a sudden, there is a flash of magical light, and the thestrals get startled by something. Disregarding all of the instincts my ten-year-old self has, I rush towards the light, knowing that something is about to change.

I come upon a small, blonde child with a strange hair curl and glasses lying on the ground. He seems to be unconscious, and wearing just a white dress-like gown, I know that if I don't get him back, he will freeze to death. Quickly making up my mind I pick up the boy and start running home. The slightly more conscious child grabs my shirt, and leans against me.

"Thank you," he murmurs.

I don't know what to really say so I just ask him, "What's your name, child?"

Slightly opening his eyes with a confused look on his face he replies in a barely audible voice, "I… I-I don't know."

I closed my eyes for a second. "It seems you have a case of the smurguffles(i)."

* * *

Kumajiro has always been a loyal bear cub, even if he can't remember What's-His-Face's name. He's always been so loyal that he formed a connection with his master, even if he is very forgetful. So you can imagine his worry when he feels a tug on the spiritual connection. He looks up, looks around and sighs, going back to sleep.

A few minutes later he wakes up again, terrified. In a very short dream he had he saw What's-His-Face in front of an ugly snake-man that just radiated evil. He saw What's-His-Face's terrified expression as the snake-man harshly grabbed his chin to force him to look at him. He then saw What's-His-Face disappear in a flash of light, and that's when he woke up.

He leaped up and shouted, "Oh no! The guy who feeds me is in danger!" and rushed out of the house, freakishly quickly heading south to get help… and food. Food would be nice.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Thanks to surveycorps and Cookiecrumble for being my first reviewers! I applaud you! Have a hug, peoples! \\( '.' )/ Also, sorry again for the short chapter, I'll keep trying to make them longer and better (pfft), that's a promise!**

 **I've decided that every chapter in the authors notes, I'm going to put a song of the day! Today's song of the day is Ob La Di Ob La Da by the Beatles! Enjoy the song, and don't forget to review and shit, please! :D**

 **-TheChibitalian**

 **P.S. Happy father's day to you peoples, even if most of you are most likely not fathers.**

 **(i) I just made up smurguffles. Basically, they are tiny creatures that climb into your ears and cause amnesia and quietness.**


	4. Chapter 3

Where am I?

What am I?

What happened?

Why am I here?

Why is it so cold?

I feel a presence come near me, and I feel myself being lifted into welcoming arms. I feel warmth and on instinct, I try to get closer to it. I half-open my eyes and look up to see a pale-faced girl with really pale blonde hair and grey eyes. Her presence is comforting for some reason.

I quickly glance around; apparently I was in a field for some reason. Off in the distance I see weird bat-horse-things that make me shudder. I realize that if I was in a field, this girl didn't have to come and get me, but if she hadn't I would have frozen. I don't know how I know this; I don't even know where I am, or how I got here.

"Thank you," I murmur. I felt like I should have thanked her, so I did.

She glances down at me to see that I am, indeed, awake and clutching her shirt.

"What's your name, child?" she asks me. Her voice is like that of a guardian's. Comforting and warm, like a soft blanket on a snowy day.

I start to ponder. Who am I? The only thing I can remember is a cold forest, blanketed with snow. That's all.

"I… I-I don't know." I stutter, suddenly afraid and confused. What happened to make me not have any memory except for a forest? Why am I here? Who is this person?

She closes her eyes for a second, eyebrows furrowed. "It seems like you have a case of the smurguffles," she murmurs.

I don't question what she just said; I just snuggle closer to her, wanting to be away from this frigid and unfamiliar air.

* * *

We soon arrive at a castle-pillar-like house. It's somewhat small, but it's cozy. She walks into a kitchen/dining room. In the sink I see a pan floating and being washed by itself. I can't help but stare in awe. Sitting at what I assume is the dining room table is a man with shoulder-length hair that's about the same color as the girl's.

"Hello, Luna, welcome ba-," he starts, but then sees me, eyes widening. "What do you have there?" He asks her.

She gazes at me for a while, perhaps gauging me. She looks into my eyes, and her eyes widen. She quickly shakes her head and replies, "He appears to be a child, but his eyes are timeless," she responds at last.

The man looks over at the newly deduced Luna, then at me. "What's your name, starling?" he asks me.

I look at him, confused. What is a starling? I shake my head to tell him I don't know. For some reason, I have this feeling that I must stay here. I belong here, and I don't know why. So, not knowing exactly what I was about to say, I let my brain do its own work and say in a comforting language, "Luna est ma sœur? Êtes-vous mon papa? " (i)

The bleach-blonde man sat there and thought for a second before smiling. He knew, in his heart that they needed him here, it would help Luna and himself with the grief. "Oui," he responded

* * *

He finally stopped, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. He ran straight here to the loud-one's home, not stopping. (ii) Rearing up on his hind legs, Kumajiro starting scratching on the loud-one's door. After a while, a bleary-eyed blonde appeared, opening the door.

"Dude, do you know what time it is? It's like 12:30 in the morning, why did you wake me up at this ungodly hour? I just had a meeting yesterday…," he blearily complained. Seeing no one in front of him and feeling something pawing at his leg, he looked down, seeing the polar bear cub. This woke him up immediately.

"Dude! Why is there a baby polar bear dude at my front door, IN D.C.!?" he exclaimed, obviously confused.

He picked up the bear and brought it inside. As the blonde closed the door behind him the bear looked up at him and promptly said, "Who are you again?"

The blonde's eyes lit up. "WOAH! DUDE! A TALKING POLAT BEAR TOTALLY WANTS TO KNOW MY NAME! THIS IS SO COOL!" He shouts, hurting poor Kumajiro's sensitive ears.

The blonde coughed and calmed himself. "I'm America, AND I'M THE HERO!" He loudly proclaimed.

"Oh, right you're the loud one," Kumajiro said to himself. His ears perked up as he remembered why he was here in the first place.

"Oh! Hey, Ameri-whatever! The guy who feeds me is in trouble! You have to help him!" Kumajiro urgently told him.

America looked intently at Kumajiro before coming to a conclusion. "Oh, right you're, um, what's his name? Uh, C, Cam… No… AHA! YOU'RE CANADIA'S BEAR, RIGHT? WELL, IF CANADIA IS IN TROUBLE, I'LL BE THE HERO!" He shouted.

"Good," Kumajiro says. "Call the guy with weird eyebrows, I think he can help me, but you can't." He stated bluntly. America did an anime fall. He got back up, pushing his glasses up.

"Well, if only Iggy can help him, and I get Iggy to help, that means I'M STILL THE HERO!" He proclaimed as he grabbed his phone, being surprising mature for not being able to really help.

Typing in the number, he called the English country.

"What do you want, America?" A voice practically growled.

"Whoa, dude, Iggbrows. Is France there or something bothering you?" He asked. Without waiting for a reply, he continued. "So, um, Canadia's bear friend is here and asking you for help, I don't know what it's about, but it sounds urgent."

The line on the other end went silent for a second. "Who's Canadia again?" the voice finally says.

"HAHHAHAHAHA! WOW, DUDE! YOU TOTALLY CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER ONE OF THE COUNTRIES YOU RAISED! HOW SAD! HA!"

"YOU GIT! It's not my fault Canada's so forgettable! Anyway, let me speak to the bear." The voice grumbles.

"HA! Whatever, Britain, dude," he says, passing the phone to the small bear at his feet.

"Who're you?" Kumajiro asks.

"It's Britain. You said that Canada needs help?"

"Oh yeah, I had this really weird and scary dream of what's-his-face being confronted by a snake-man then disappearing in a flash of light. I woke up and felt the weird bond thing we have burn and lurch for a second. It was really weird." Kumajiro responds honestly.

Britain grumbles for a second. "Snake-man? What?" He sighs. "In order for me to help, I'm going to have to go over there. Can you stay at America's place for a day? I'll be there to help in about a day." Britain stated.

"Okay," Kumajiro responded simply. He put the phone on the ground. "I'm hungry!" He loudly proclaimed.

"HAHAHA! Okay, bear dude!"

* * *

 **Hello once again, guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was a bit longer than the other chapters, so we know I'm improving :D If any of the two of you who are following my story are confused as to why Canada is a child, you will figure out in a couple of chapters. Also, thanks for being my first follower, surveycorps! I appreciate the follow! Remember guys, comments/reviews/random questions are very much appreciated and keep in mind that I'm always looking for new ways to improve!**

 **Today's song of the day is: I Write Sins not Tragedies by Panic! At the Disco**

 **-TheChibitalian**

 **P.S. Does anyone else have a weird craving for onigiris right now, or is it just me?**

 **(i) I used google translate, so sorry if I'm butchering your language.**

 **(ii) Kumajiro can also travel extremely quickly, as he made a spirit bond (I'll explain later) with a country.**


	5. Chapter 4

_Hello! Sorry for not updating these past couple of days, I intended to… REALLY, I DID!_

 _Disclaimer because I forgot, I do not own nor do I want to own Hetalia or Harry Potter. That would be too much paperwork… and socializing… I hate socializing…._

 _Also, I forgot to mention, this story will get really dark, really fast. It's just my writing style. In different chapters I may have you question life and what it is. You have been warned. This may be one of the happier chapters, though! \\( ^.^ )/ Hugz~!_

* * *

Lately I've been really happy! Luna and her father unofficially adopted me into their family, and I can tell that they're happy too. I heard Luna and her father late at night, the night I first got here talking about an accident involving magic. Yes, I remember that conversation.

Luna had snuck out of the bedroom we were sharing, thinking that I was asleep. I tailed behind her, she not noticing me. In the all-familiar kitchen, she and her dad started to talk.

"That boy, he's quite the mystery already, isn't he, Luna? He doesn't remember anything except his name and the English language!" He practically shouted in excitement. This man probably likes mysteries. I had remembered my name earlier that day; Matthew. It wasn't much to work off of to find my family, but we all knew that I didn't want to go back. They didn't want me to go back either. "It's probably the work of smurguffles. The thing is, I didn't sense a trace of their magic on him. What's more is that he has the gaze of a starling, but most starlings don't have a gaze like that at his at his age."

Luna cheerily hummed a song with a far off gaze. "He's meant to be here with us. The Nargles seem to like him, so it's only logical that he stay." She says, returning to humming softly.

Her father sighs, shaking his head slightly. "Luna," he starts, "I really think so too, but it's only been a year since- since…," he trails off, looking depressed. "Since your mother died. I- I just… Maybe it's too soon; after all, we don't want to bring a child into a still-mourning home," he finished sadly.

Luna just shook her head. "The starling is what we need, he will be the one to help us all," she said, resuming humming, yet again.

Suddenly she stops, looking attentive. A small, winged creature flew up near her hear and whispered something to her, before darting back to where it came from. She smiled softly before turning to the corridor which I was standing in. "Come on out, Matthew. The Nargles told me you were eavesdropping." She said in a dreamy voice.

Slowly, I shyly made my way into the kitchen, embarrassed, a blush on my face for being caught. "S- Sorry eh, I didn't mean to spy like that…," I trail off.

Luna just smiles mystically and puts a hand on my head, bending down. "It's all right. After all, human nature is to be curious."

* * *

Ever since then, she treated me like a little brother, smiling more every day, and her- no- our father treating me like a son. I've only been here for two weeks, but I feel like I'm among true family.

The newly-dubbed Xenophilius, or, Dad, started teaching me of the magical world, from stories of Hogwarts, the United Kingdom's magical school, to telling me about dragon handlers in Romania. He told me of the other magical communities out there, ranging from Japan, Hong Kong, and other Asian countries, to Australia, Norway, Romania, America, and even Canada. He told me so many things.

Luna told me about the Nargles, Moon frogs, Blibbering Humdingers, and other invisible creatures. She showed me each of these creatures after noticing me staring at a group of Nargles, staring at Luna's shoes. She told me that people would think I'm loony if I ever told people I could see these creatures. She told me that very few people could see them, the only ones being a few starlings (to which I still don't know what they are), and seers. She said that she is a seer, and that I'm a starling. I asked her what a starling was, at one point, but she just started humming again.

Today we would be going to Diagon Alley, to show me what the wizarding community is like, and to, hopefully, have Xenophilius gain custody over me.

I wasn't surprised when I saw my 'father' grab some powder and throw it into the fireplace, and not even surprised when the flames turned green. "You remember what to do, right?" Xenophilius asked me.

I nodded and grabbed some of the floo powder. I stood in the middle of flames and shouted, "Diagon Alley!" and disappeared in a burst of green flames. Well, at least I shouted as loud as I could, which is really just a normal speaking tone.

* * *

England was frustrated, more than usual. Today had started off as a normal day, he woke up and had some scones (Which were perfectly good, mind you), and some tea for breakfast, he did a bit of paperwork, and he started crocheting (Which is a perfectly manly activity!), when all of a sudden, France burst into his home!

"BLOODY HELL!" he screamed!

France just laughed his signature laugh as he approached England.

"GET AWAY YOU DAMNED FROG, THIS IS TRESSPASSING, BREAKING AN ENTERING, DO YOU HEAR ME!?" England screeched.

"Ohonhonhonhon, are you glad to see me, Britain? I saw smoke from my house and I thought your house was burning again, turns out it was just your inferior food, no?" the Frenchman teased. He was obviously just here to mess with the English country.

"WHY YOU-," England was cut off by his phone ringing. It turns out it was America, which only dampened his mood even more. He also spoke to Kumajiro, who said that Canada was in trouble. He tried to get more information out of the bear, but did not succeed. Eventually he hung up.

France stood there, grim-faced. "So, Canada is in trouble, no? Britain, let me help you find him, after all, he was once my colony as well," Britain just ignored him and went into the basement, where he kept all his magical items, looking for his pensive. If what the bear said was true, he had a really bad feeling about this.

* * *

The pale man slammed his fists on a table, splintering it. He stood there, growling. That man had escaped! How, exactly, he was not sure. His chance was gone. He blew his chance for immortality, and somehow, that man was going to play a part in trying to defeat him. He heard the prophecy; he had to keep him away from 'the seer' at all costs. Not that he knew exactly who the seer was.

He sighed, "Just you watch, freak. I'm going to find you and I'm going to kill you. Even if I have to rip a hole through this planet, you will die by my hands, if it's the last thing I do."

* * *

 **Hello guys! I don't have much to say so here's the song of the day: Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen.**

 **To SharpNote the FABULOUS,**

 **HA! I knew google translate was bad, but that's just bad. If you could tell me what this more reliable translator is, I'd be eternally grateful.**

 **Tanks for reading, guys!**

 **-TheChibitalian**


	6. Poll

Hey guys. In case you were wondering if this was an update, it's not. This is actually an announcement im having for a poll. Its either, i discontinue this story for a while and focus on making a new Gravity Falls- Harry Potter crossover, or i focus on this story and try to update more frequently. This poll will end at the end of this month, so you have plenty of time to think about it. I dont have much inspiration left for this story, but if you guys want it, i will try and scrap up my creativity cap, and continue with this story. Thanks guys!


End file.
